Timeline
Blade Runner Timeline * 1996 - 'As part of a new experimental military training program, codenamed '"Soldier", orphaned infants are selected at birth and raised as highly disciplined soldiers with no understanding of anything but military routine. They are trained to be ruthless obedient killers, and all those considered to be physically or mentally unworthy are executed. The survivors are turned into impassive dedicated fighting machines with no exposure to or understanding of the outside world. * FEB, 2005 - 'The Tyrell Corp. introduces the NEXUS-1 model Replicant, a standard robotic android form covered with genetically-engineered human flesh. * '''JUNE, 2006 - '''NEXUS-2 is introduced. These are N-1's with a programmed personality. * '''JULY, 2008 - '''NEXUS-3 is introduced. These are physically the same as N-1's and N-2's, but their programming is highly advanced, including basic emotions. Also during this month, the European Space Marine Corps was Established. The '"Soldier" initiates are conscripted into this service. 2010s --'2010'-- * FEB, 2010 - '''Bryant hired by LAPD. * '''NOV, 2010 - "The Battle of Tannhäuser Gate": A NEXUS-3 combat team stages a bloody mutiny against the Tannhäuser Gate colony. The Tannhäuser Gate was reclaimed by their enemy the European Union, who have held it ever since. The US Colonial Marine corps also fought along side the Europeans in the retaking of Tannhäuser Gate from the replicants. --'2011'-- * JAN 3, 2011 - 'The United Nations declares Replicants illegal on Earth. U.N. orders all Replicants on Earth be taken off-world or destroyed within 28 days. * '''JAN, 2011 - 'Blade Runner units formed. Gaff and Harry Bryant are among the first chosen. * 'FEB 1, 2011 - '''The Blade Runner Division is put into action. * '''APR, 2011 - '''Tyrell Corp. gets permission from the U. N. to introduce NEXUS-4 Replicants in the off-world colonies, if some means can be devised for distinguishing them from human beings. To this end, the U.N. enlists the aid of the medical community. * '''JUNE, 2011 - '''Dr. Johann Voigt, a psychology professor, informs the U.N. that his Voigt Empathy Scale For Diagnosing The Maladjusted Psyche will suit their needs. * '''JULY-SEPT, 2011 - '''The Voight Scale is tested in major cities around the world with a 75% success rate. This is enough to satisfy the U.N. requirement and the Tyrell Corp. is cleared to release the NEXUS-4. In a show of good faith, Tyrell even funds some of the research. * '''DEC, 2011 - '''NEXUS-4 introduced for off-world use. These are highly-advanced, fully biological. They can only be confirmed as Replicants by psychological testing on the Voigt Scale, or post-mortem examination. --'2013-- * AUG, 2013 - 'NEXUS-5 introduced. They are the same as N-4's but with mission-specific programming. * '''SEPT, 2013 - 'Dave Holden hired by L.A.P.D. --'''2014-- * MAY, 2014 - 'Rick Deckard hired by L.A.P.D. * '''SEPT, 2014 - '''Harry Bryant promoted to Chief Inspector of the Replicant Detection Division. (Blade Runners) * '''OCT, 2014 - '''Dave Holden becomes a Blade Runner. --'2015-- * MAR, 2015 - 'Rick Deckard becomes a Blade Runner. --'2016-- * JAN, 2016 - 'Tyrell Corp. secretly introduces NEXUS-6 models to off-world colonies. Their programming is so advanced, the designers fear they may eventually develop their own emotions. They counter this by programming them with a four-year lifespan. * '''JAN 8, 2016 - '''Incept date of Roy Batty. * '''FEB 14, 2016 - '''Incept date of Pris. * '''JUNE 12, 2016 - '''Incept date of Zhora. --'2017-- * APR 10, 2017 - 'Incept date of Leon. * '''MAY 26, 2017 - '''Incept date of Rachael. * '''LATE 2017 - '''Over time, the NEXUS-4's and -5's have learned to vary their answers in order to get a more positive result on the Voigt Scale. The success rate drops to just 37%. A new test is called for. --'2018-- * JAN, 2018 - 'Dr. Lurie Kampff, a psychologist specializing in lying and lie detection, begins to expand on the late Dr. Voigt's work, incorporating his most advanced lie detection equipment. * '''JUNE-NOV, 2018 - '''The 'Voigt-Kampff Altered Empathy Scale For Identifying Artificial Intelligence' is secretly tested in New York, Beijing, Paris and Tokyo with an astonishing 98% success rate, even with N-5's who can pass on the Voigt Scale. --'2019-- * 'FEB, 2019 - '''The new Voigt-Kampff test is put into use and regulated tightly by the U.N., who only issue the device to major cities. Blade Runners must receive training and certification before they can administer the test. In the L.A. area, only Bryant, Holden, Deckard and three others are licensed to use the new Voigt-Kampff machine. * '''EARLY 2019 - '''Rumours begin to reach Earth about 'new' model Replicant in the off-world colonies. * '''MAY, 2019 - '''Rick Deckard quits the L.A.P.D. Blade Runner division. * '''JUNE, 2019 - '''Gaff promoted to head of the Blade Runner division. * '''OCT, 2019 - '''Six Replicants led by Roy Batty hijack a shuttle and return to Earth. Tyrell Corp. is forced to reveal the existence of the NEXUS-6 Replicants and open their files to the U.N. * '''NOV, 2019 - '''The events of ''Blade Runner occur. 2020s * '2020 - '''The Tyrell Corporation releases the Nexus-8 model, with a full lifespan. * '''2022 - '''Two replicants, Iggy Cygnus and Trixie, and replicant sympathiser Ren, in collaboration with the Replicant Freedom Movement, detonates an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) somewhere on the west coast of America, in order to erase the "Replcant Register", which has been used by a replicant-hating public to hunt down replcants themselves; the Blade Runner division has long been shut down. As a result, the world, mostly run by computers now, crashes. The pulse deletes or damages untold amounts of data and knocks out most of the planet’s financial institutions and industries. In the aftermath, food supplies dwindle to a dangerously low level. No-one is ever caught or takes responsibility for the blackout, and as a result, a terrified populace scapegoats synthetics. The events of the Black Out are covered within ''Blade Runner Black Out 2022.What Happened Between Blade Runner & Blade Runner 2049? * '2023 - '''Bad blood between humans and Replicants results in every synthetic being being forced to "retire." A number of NEXUS-8 models are able to escape the purge.What Happened Between Blade Runner & Blade Runner 2049? * '''2024 - '''A group of colonists leave the Earth. They eventually reach a planet and start an Off-world Colony, Arcadia 234.Soldier'' 2030s * '2035 - '''Scientist Niander Wallace solves Earth's food crisis by genetically engineering new crop supplies. The Wallace Corporation experiences a surge in growth as a result. The main events of ''Soldier take place after Wallace privately sends a group of experimental completely submissive experimental Nexus-9 Replicants to Colonel Mekum, including Caine 607. * '2036 - ' The events of 2036: Nexus Dawn occur. Replicant prohibition ends. The Wallace Corporation publically releases the NEXUS-9 Replicant model.What Happened Between Blade Runner & Blade Runner 2049? * '2038 - '''The Wallace Corporation purchases the now defunct Tyrell Corporation. 2040s * '''Early 2040s - '''All professions deemed inappropriate for humans are replaced by Nexus-9 replicants, from prostitutes to Blade Runners, the division of which has been reopened.What Happened Between Blade Runner & Blade Runner 2049? * '''Mid-2040s - '''To contend with global climate change, Los Angeles constructs the so-called "Sea Wall" to contain the rising waters. Human-Replicant tensions continue to escalate. * '''2048 - ' The events of 2048: Nowhere To Run occur. * '2049 - ' The events of Blade Runner 2049 occur. References Category:Setting